Missing Them
by BrittSr10
Summary: Based on I Go Back by Kenny Chesney. OneShot. Complete.


**Missing Them**

**Okay everyone! Here is a song-fic based on _I Go Back_ by Kenny Chesney. It will be from Remus's POV when he is thinking about the Marauders. It will more than likely be a one-shot.**

**Hope ya like!:-)**

**--**

I am sitting here. Missing all of my friends. I have been the one watching Harry grow up. It should have been his parents and Sirius. At least Sirius knew him for a little while. And all of this is because of Peter and Voldemort.

"_Jack and Diane" painted a picture of my life and my dreams,  
Suddenly this crazy world made more sense to me  
Well I heard it today and I couldn't help but sing along  
Cause everytime I hear that song...I go back._

I go back to first year at Hogwarts. When I finally found friends even though they didn't know what I was at the time. We got into so much trouble and thus became the Marauders.

The famous group of pranksters to ever attend Hogwarts. The Weasley twins come after us.

_I used to rock all night long to "Keep On Rockin Me Baby"  
Frat parties, college bars, just tryin to impress the ladies  
I heard it today and I couldn't help but sing along  
Cause everytime I hear that song....I go back._

I go back to second year. The year they found out what I was. They didn't care though. Nope. I was still their best friend Remus. And because of that the Marauders came up with nicknames. In second year I was Moony, James was J, Sirius was Sir, and Peter was P.

_We all have a song that somehow stamped our lives  
Takes us to another place and time_

I go back to third year. The boys started researching how to become an animagus. They were so determined to become one and help me during the full moons.

_I go back to the smell of an old gym floor  
The taste of salt on the Carolina shore_

I go back to fourth year. The year of the Christmas ball. It was the first time I had a date. My date was Kristen LeBlanc. She got transferred to Hogwarts after moving to England from the United States. Everyone had so much fun that night.

_So I go back to a pew,preacher, and a choir  
Singin bout God, brimstone, and fire  
And the smell of Sunday chicken after church_

I go back to fifth year. The year we took our OWLS. Everyone did exceptionally well. Lily got one more OWL than James. He was kind of disappointed.

_I go back....  
To the feel of a fifty yard line  
A blanket, a girl, some raspberry wine_

I go back to sixth year. Laying in the middle of the quidditch field with Kristen. Then a week later getting so wasted with James, Sirius, and Peter that even Dumbledore laughed at us. He didn't even fuss at us.

_I go back....  
To watchin summer fade to fall  
Growin up too fast and I do recall...  
I go back...._

I back to the summer before seventh year. The Marauders stayed at James's parents' house. His mother told us on September 1st that we were growing up to fast. Although we were a bit more mature than we used to be.

_I go back to the smell of an old gym floor  
The taste of salt on the Carolina shore  
After graduation and drinkin goodbye to friends_

I go back to seventh year. We took the NEWTS. James and Lily finally hooked up. The there was graduation. It was a sad but fun occasion at the same time because right before the ceremony started Lily found out that Voldemort killed her parents. Her sister, Petunia, wasn't home when it happened so she was still alive. But we still partied hard.

_I go back....  
To the loss of a real good friend  
And all the summers I shared with him...  
I go back... I go back... I go back_

I go back to the death of James and Lily. Poor harry. If losing james and lily wasn't bad enough Sirius went after peter and got framed for the stupid rat's death. I still can't believe they are all gone. I am the only Marauder left. It would be probably still be four off us if peter didn't turn on us.

"Professor Lupin. It is time to go. The graduation is about to start."

"Okay Harry. I am coming."

--

**Okay! There it is! Hope y'all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!:-)**

** Britt**


End file.
